You're Peeing on my Candle of Evilness
by GallonsOfRubbingAlcohol
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by Voldemort, who has somehow taken the form of his youthful self Tom Riddle. She basically has to figure out what he wants since he is being his usual EVIL self and not telling her ANYTHING. Immature and silly...Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-----I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint all of you.

Summary-------------------Ginny is kidnapped by Voldemort, who has somehow taken the form of his youthful self Tom Riddle. She basically has to figure out what he wants since he is being his usual EVIL self and not telling her ANYTHING. Immature and silly—I think it's gonna be TomGinny, but we'll see where it leads. No HBP SPOILERS! Set in the summer before Ginny's Sixth year.

You're Peeing On My Candle of Evilness—No, Really! 

Ginny awoke feeling tired and drained. As she silently stirred, she wondered when she had gone to bed. She couldn't remember falling asleep, or going to her bedroom last night. Someone loudly clearing his throat interrupted her from her confusion. The sound seemed to echo eerily, snapping Ginny to the frightening reality that she wasn't tucked into the safety of her bed. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her new surroundings. She looked down to see herself tied to a chair, then apprehensively ventured to look in the direction she assumed her captor to be in, only to be met by cold eyes that belonged to a cloaked man. Her mind immediately went into a panic mode, realizing he could quite easily be a deatheater. She sat numbly, waiting for him to say something. Anything. She wanted to demand to be released and unleash her anger but she knew what he was capable of, so she decided against it. She stole another quick glance at his face to see if she could recognize him, but the room barely had any light in it at all and his face was mostly concealed in darkness. She could see, however, that he was very young and was most likely in his teens. For some strange, unexplainable reason, she felt like she knew him. Where had she seen him before? There were probably some students at her school that she didn't know, so maybe that was it. She wiggled her waist in a vain attempt to bring back the circulation to her butt, which was falling asleep from the lack of movement.

She was stopped by a second "Ahem", which seemed more impatient and annoyed. _He was probably wondering what in the name of Merlin I was trying to do_, Ginny thought. She mustered all her courage and looked up at him with a calm, collected demeanor. She didn't want him to think she was afraid, but his gaze had a painful quality to it that made it seem that he knew absolutely _everything_, from that time she peed her pants in front of Ron when she was five to the time she kissed her first boyfriend, Michael. Uuuugh, why did she have to think about peeing right then and there! The mere thought seemed to awaken her bladder into the squeamish sensation of holding it in too long…_WHY! THINK ABOUT OTHER THINGS, THINK ABOUT OTHER THINGS, rainbows, Quidditch, boys, water rushing, drinking fountains, waterfalls, TOOOOIIIIIIILETS!TOILETS!TOILETS!TOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILETS!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came the scream from Ginny's lips as the agony of her thoughts became unbearable. The man flinched slightly at the sudden outburst, then aimed to recollect himself quickly before his "menacing terror" image wanes in her eyes. He studied her with a mixture of wariness and annoyance as she panted with restrain. He decided with finality that now would be as good a time as any other to speak to her at last.

"GINNY," he said loudly, maintaining eye contact. She felt a dreadful hopelessness when he spoke her name that way… It was almost a scolding tone. He seemed so foreboding, so she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Yes…Ummm…Sir?" she replied timidly. It was barely audible, but she knew he had heard her.

"Care to explain what _that_ was?" the man questioned coldly in a way that reminded her so much of Snape, the Potions professor. But this man would probably scare Snape out of his wits.

"I…Well…It's just…I…Ummm…" she fumbled. Then, with a new wave of determination, Ginny cleared her throat and stated " May I…Please use the restroom?"

He observed her with an unreadable expression, and she immediately wished she could take the sentence back. What if those ended up being her 'famous last words'?

**REVIEW! HATE IT? LIKE IT? IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW, PLEASE DON'T JUST SAY, "IT SUCKED" OR "I HATED IT". Be specific about where you think I went wrong and what I should do to fix it.**

**Constructive Criticism, NOT FLAMES!**

**(please…)**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to apologize for your wait. My muse passed away in a tragic accident. Let us take a moment of silence in prayer and whatnot………….

KIDDING! Muses don't die, silly, they hibernate. Well, it's more of a coma in some cases but she's back now. YAAAAYYY! You know how most people tend to stick with having a fairy muse? Mine's a hippopotamus in a hot pink polka-dotted bikini.

**HARK, REVIEWERS!**

marikluverkaibasgurl – You are my first reviewer ever and hold a very special place in my soul. Or heart. Or mind. Whichever you prefer! **Sings off-key**_AND IIIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIILL AAAAALWAAAAYS LOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU _………………

aurora-sakura – your review really helped and I wish I'd thought of doing that before I'd submitted. Won't all the reviews get erased if I try to go back and fix that, though?

lonely fish in da fish bowl – I feel special… Thank You!

Denethor's Angel – you're review motivated me to get on my butt and type… AND you read my mind on what I was planning to have happen in the next chapter – GO YOU! Let's start a TomGinny Fan club! Or at least a Tom Is Worship-worthy Club!

Heart Attach – yaaay! Um, I can't believe you like it. I'm so HAPPY!

ice princess grl – thanx! I'm just hoping I won't get murdered for having really short chappies. It's just that they look sooooo nice and long when I'm using Word and the letters are huge, but then… sobs THEY SHRIIIIIINK!WAAAAAH!

On With the Story…

* * *

Ginny didn't move. Well actually she was slightly shaking, but that's inevitable when you're about to get crucio-ed with a full bladder still intact.

Her eyes were glued to the floor, which is obviously why she had no perception of her captor's reaction. Tom was currently grinning against his own will. He managed to kill his laughter off by reminding himself that there were more pressing issues at hand. You know, world domination and whatnot.

"What do you need to use it _for_?" he questioned with his standard tone of cruelty.

"It's just…I…ummm…." She trailed off helplessly. Tom then had a horrifying thought. _Does she have her period?_ Tom cringed at the idea.

"Fine," he snapped, untying her with a flick of his wand and grumpy muttering. "Follow me," he said ominously as they exited the dark room.

Ginny's eyes were met with a dimly lit corridor. The only source of light was the ghostly torches on either side of the hall. She welcomed the new light, preferring it to the gloom.

She wanted to glimpse her captor's face clearly to see if maybe she knew him somehow. He just seemed so…familiar. Ginny couldn't do that presently because he was in front of her, with only the back of his cloak visible.

Deciding that she had absolutely no idea how to handle her current situation, Ginny ignored it. She was just happy that she wasn't in _that_ room on _that _chair peeing all over herself in agony.

Ginny was surprised at how beautiful the house was. And it was _huge_. She vaguely wondered how much further the bathroom would be. She didn't know how much longer her kidneys could last before they have an unprompted explosion.

The man came to an abrupt stop in front of a large white door and proceeded to open it. He then stepped back, allowing her to enter. The door was abruptly shut behind her and she ensued to gawk at how big and nicely decorated it was. It was sooo…SHINY!

Her eyes then fell upon the stunningly beautiful porcelain throne awaiting her. She was _queen_…

After "claiming her throne", Ginny washed her hands (which is _extremely _important. Not to the plot, obviously, but they teach you that you should in kindergarten and we all _know_ that kindergarten is the Bible to life in its own terms).

She walked out of the bathroom to find the man with his back turned to her. He was already taking calculated strides in the direction of the dismal "bondage room".

After letting out a quiet sigh, Ginny followed him. She was able to pay better attention to the decoration of the house now that she was relieved. It had an aristocratic feeling to it, but it wasn't homely in most senses. There weren't any portraits of the inhabitants or pictures lying around. But maybe there would be in other parts of the house.

Ginny's thoughts drifted to her current conflict, which didn't seem quite so horrible anymore. The unknown man had let her use the restroom, which meant he couldn't possibly be as sinister as he had let on earlier. Speaking of which…

"Thank you!" Ginny chirped merrily. Tom rolled his eyes at this and ignored her.

"Hmmm…" Ginny continued, desperate for an affirmation of his being a nice person. "This is a really pretty house. Is it yours?" she asked in hope of a reply.

"I'm the one who asks the questions. Now be quiet!" Tom stated rudely.

Ginny's temper flared at his unprovoked impoliteness and she crossed her arms angrily. "Fine!"

Tom sighed in annoyance, but wasn't going to push it further. It would be pure stupidity to provoke someone when you need them for something so important…

As they approached the door to the room, Tom suddenly broke the silence.

"You will not be bound to the chair if you promise not to attempt escaping,"

"Is that so?" came her mocking response.

"Yes," he huffed, turning around to face her.

Ginny gasped. Then began choking desperately and flailing her arms about wildly. Once her coughing fit subsided, she cleared her throat meekly.

She looked back into his face, too shocked to assess the situation properly. _How did this happen? _

* * *

I'm sorry if you're all disappointed at this chapter. Suggestions are as welcomed as **CHOCOLATE!**


End file.
